Piper vs the Elders
by little-miss-evilness
Summary: Piper is tring to vanquish the elders but in the mean time, someone is after Wyatt. PLease R&r good or bad i love em all next chapter 6 up.Sorry forgot Disclaimer in story i dont own any characters from charmed this applies to all story ABANDONED
1. Chapter 1

Piper vs. the Elders

**A/N: this is my first fic so soz if it sux plz review and I will keep writing otherwise I wont.**

**Chapter 1 **

"Piper? Where are you?" Paige called from the kitchen.

"The attic where with the book" Piper replied trying to sound busy.

"Your not still trying to vanquish the elders are you?

"Nah… of course I am what did you think I'd be doing? Vanquishing pixies?" Piper retaliated.

"NO, how about that demon who keeps trying to hurt Wyatt?"

"We need Leo to do that now don't we" Piper replied satisfied.

Phoebe just walked in to hear the last bit and told Paige "I got it"

"Have fun she's super stubborn today though" Paige answered.

Phoebe went up to the attic just to find Piper running from the Book of Shadows to the

potions table and back again. Phoebe walked over to the Book to see it open on The

Elders and how to vanquish them. "Why don't you just call ?Leo and ask him if he will

help us vanquish the _Demon_ instead" Phoebe said trying to persuade her sister that

vanquishing the elders was a bad idea was going to be harder than she thought. "Don't

you think I already tried that, he's supposedly in a dumb old meeting with the Elders

again" Piper retorted, sounding distressed. Phoebe still kept arguing until she thought that

maybe Chris could help, so she suggested it. "NO, you know I don't trust him." Just as if

on queue Chris orbed in and said " Paige called me and probably for a damn good

reason." "What" the two sisters screamed. "I found the demon that's trying to turn

Wyatt" Chris continued a little shocked at their reaction. " Who is it?" Paige asked just

entering. "Goes by the name of Barbas remember him?" Chris teased " Of course I

remember him but I also remember vanquishing him!" Phoebe exclaimed. " Well

someone bought him back well didn't they" said Piper annoyed "LEO get down here

right now" Piper continuously screamed until he finally appeared "bout time" Paige

accused. "I was in a very important meeting with the Elders, oh yeah and Piper they

asked me to tell you to stop trying to vanquish them" Leo replied. "Well whilst you're

here, help us vanquish Barbas permanently this time" instructed Chris "Ok but isn't that

Phoebe's son? Explain later we've got a demon to vanquish" Leo replied sounding

shocked.

**Please review so I will keep posting soz if its really bad.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**A/N sorry it took awhile I had a mental blank (doh) well here it is.**

"What" shouted Phoebe, shocked by what Leo had said "NO WAY!!" "Ok Ok must have

been a very very weird dream" Leo replied.

5 minutes later Paige orbed up to find everyone crowding around the book searching for

Barbas "hi what did I miss?" Paige asked. "Not much" Phoebe answered flicking the

page. "Hey Paige can you go check on Wyatt? I want to make sure he is safe." Piper

asked. "Sure" Paige answered sounding a tad annoyed because yep that's her the

babysitter. Within 2 minutes Paige orbed back and told Piper "he is gone" "gone where"

Piper asked almost ready to shout "I don't know" Paige replied a little scared of what

Piper might do. "Calm down honey" Leo said "we can scry for him cant we?" Leo said

searching for a solution. 10 minutes later they found Barbas in the Book of Shadows after

summoning Grams. "I'll go and check with the Elders to see if they know anything about

this" Leo said hoping for no answer "fine" Piper replied "but only because its Wyatt

and let them know I haven't given up on the whole I am gonna vanquish their sorry

asses " "Piper snapped "ok I will tell them just that" Leo replied but just as he said that a

white light appeared like when someone orbs in or out and an elder then stood before

them "My name is Michael" he said "why are you here" Paige asked already knowing

the answer "I am here for 2 reasons. The first to help you find Wyatt and the second to

stop Piper trying to vanquish us" Michael replied "well then you've come to the right

place but isn't a little dangerous coming down here with piper around?" Phoebe asked.

"Yes of course but it is a risk we must take for the safety of the universe" Michael

replied "the whole universe will be destroyed without us" he added "so if we vanquish or

kill you we are held responsible for the demolition of the universe?" Paige asked "yes

that is about what would happen" Michael answered "but I fail to see your point" "ok I

just wanted to know if it was a bad idea to help Piper that's all" Paige replied a little

shocked by Michaels answer. "Oh well lets start making this potion then" Chris said after

being quiet this whole time.

**A/N yes that's the end of the chapter sorry I wont be adding for around a month I am going away so I will post the next chapter as soon as I can!**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3**_

_**Sorry it took awhile but here it is.**_

"Ok so you're here now so how do we find Wyatt" Phoebe asked talking to Michael who

was helping with the potion "we need to vanquish Barbas and whoever keeps summoning

him so you wont have to deal with him and you wont be distracted" he replied simply

"not that it bothers me or anything but can you tell me how to get premonitions on

command to help us save innocents?" Phoebe asked Michael "I can't tell you but you will

learn over time how to control your power just like Paige and Piper" He said in his all

knowing voice. Whilst Phoebe was asking questions Chris and Leo were in a meeting

with the elders, obviously against Pipers wishes. "If I can destroy the whole world by

destroying you cant you just let Leo be with me whenever I need him so I **will** stop trying

to vanquish you… people" Piper suggested searching for what to call them. Suddenly

Chris orbed in and said immediately "Hurry Barbas is coming with the summoner" Chris

Urged " Not until Leo comes" Piper was interrupted by Leo orbing in "never mind" Piper

finished a little annoyed because she wanted to go on another magic strike but needed a

reason. "You okay you seem a little distant" Phoebe asked Piper a little worried. "I'm

fine" she snapped just before bursting into tears "Shh Shh" Leo said taking her into a

hug. "Everything will be fine" he comforted trying to believe it himself "Remember

Wyatt can orb" Paige reminded them looking up from the potion she was making. Crash

was all they heard as they ran down the stairs to find Barbas trying to crash the place

"Paige hows that potion coming?" Piper screamed as she froze Barbas "I'm coming I'm

coming" Paige orbed in with 3 vials of potion and gave them out "Only 3" Phoebe

inquired. "Do you guys want to vanquish him or not? You were rushing me" Paige

defended " I will go grab more" and with that she orbed out.

_**The END…**_

_**Just joking more coming please rnr love ma fans.**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**A/N Sorry I am not updating more I have heaps of h/w but now I am updating.**

Paige orbed back in and gave out more potions. "PIPER" Paige screamed as Barbas

unfroze and was hurling a huge energy ball at her. Piper turned around and just in time

froze everything in the room, well almost everything her sisters and Michael were not

frozen. A little stunned she asked Michael "Why aren't you frozen" "I am an elder I am

immune to your powers" "How about our potions" Phoebe asked as she threw her potions

at Barbas and his summoner just in time as they unfroze almost immediately."Nice

timing" Chris said as he unfroze "did you freeze me?" Chris asked a little confused "Only

by accident" Paige told him. "In answer to your question Paige no we are not although it

still may not work" Michael put in. Just after he spoke he had to leave to deal with his

'friends'. "Do you think there is a way around the whole blowing up the universe thing

but still vanquishing the elders?" "Probably we just need to find it" Paige said as they

sipped their drinks in P3 pipers club. "So does that mean your going to help me?" Piper

asked Paige a little surprised, "Yes I guess it does but only if we find a way around the

whole demolition of the world thing. Phoebe you in?" Paige asked her sister who seemed

a little distant " What oh yeah I guess I am" she replied still distant. "Thank-you thank-

you thank-you" Piper said sounding super happy but still a little sad because her son was

still missing and they had no idea how to find him. "I'm going back to the manor"

Phoebe said completely randomly. "Ok do you want me to come?" Paige asked getting

bored. "Um ok I guess" she replied as she got up to leave. "Come on then" Phoebe said

as she pulled Paige along with her. "Where are we going" Paige asked Phoebe once they

were out of ear shot. "Going to see if I can get a premonition off one of Wyatts' things"

Phoebe replied sounding tired. "We can do that in the morning you need some sleep"

Paige said sounding concerned. "I will sleep after I have tried getting a premonition then

I will do something about it in the morning" Phoebe argued "Fine" Paige replied just

before Phoebe fainted.

**A/N Yes I am leaving it there update should be ready soon. Please RnR.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**A/N: Yer Yer I know I took forever to update so sorry to people reading anyway here it is.Oh yer the Disclaimer is in the summary ( I forgot about it) it aplies to the whole story. Now here is the story.**

(This is back at the manor Phoebe is waking up after fainting.)

" Phoebe, hello you awake" Paige asked a little worried.

" Hmmm what uh yer I guess and I think I had a premonition" Phoebe replied still in a daze.

" What come on spill what did you see" Piper asked, she had come home with the others

after Phoebe fainted.

" Um it's a bit hazy but I'm pretty sure I saw Wyatt"

" Where. Who has him. Tell me already." Piper said ready to vanquish this demons ass back

to wherever he came from.

" I-I think it was Tempus" she stuttered "

" The time Demon didn't you guys vanquish him like ages ago" Paige asked, confused.

" No we didn't but we've never come across him how did you know it was him" Piper asked.

Phoebe just looked at her sisters " I have read the Book Of Shadows from cover to cover

many times. I remember pictures easily."

"Oh yeah" Paige remembered as she too had gone through the book of shadows countless

times searching for things from vanquishes to summmons.

"But there was something odd. He was with Merlin"

"Merlin as in Merlin the wizard" Piper questioned

" Uh yeah I know it may have been a dream but I'm not sure. I doubt it though"

"LEO" the three girls shouted in unison.

" What is everyone okay" Leo replied after orbing up.

"Yer I need to see the elders." "come on what are you waiting for?" She questioned " I've b

0een up there before and I will do it again." She said before anyone could say anything Leo

wrapped his arms around her and orbed her up to the meeting the elders were having and

were not supposed to be interupted. " Yes Leo " an elder said as they looked up and saw

Piper " Whats she doing up here" he added shocked that Leo would take the risk of bringing

Piper up there. " I'm here to ask you why you didn't tell us Tempus has Wyatt and is with

Merlin?" Piper demanded before Leo could speak. " What we didn't know this is new

information to us to, how do you know this." He asked "never mind" he added

remembering Phoebe. " Well I don't believe and do you know what happens to people I

don't believe?" "N-no" he stuttered as the other elders orbed out afraid of what Piper might

do to them. " Well firstly because you're an elder I will do this a little diferent because I have

my sisters backing me I will go back find a way around the whole destrucion of the world

then I will vanquish your sorry asses back to wherever it is you origianally came from but

seeing as your only one elder I don't see the harm in" Leo cut her off saying " Destroy one of

them you destroy all of them." " fine I wont blow up your sorry ass… yet" she paused

something didn't feel right. "Leo are my sisters being attacked by a demon? I think I can feel

it" Before she could say or do anything else Leo orbed them back to the manor where Piper

imediately froze the area and checked for demons or warlocks. Spoting one,with the flick of

a wrist she blew it up saving her sisters "Hi Piper thanks for that." Phoebe said as she gave

her sister a hug. After all she had been gone a day at least although it only felt like 10

minutes to her. " Obviously you didn't bolw anyone up 'up there'" Paige said stating the

obvious. "No Leo stopped me although I was about to" Piper said a little annoyed. "Why'd

you stop her Leo?" Phoebe asked, curiously " Yer why" Paige added "Because if I didn't she

would have destroyed Earth. Destroy one elder, you destroy them all.

**Yes I am leaving it there I know the chapter is a little longer than usual but I was bored and who really wants me to end it there? I am gonna hoa a poll who wants the elder desroyed and Wyatt found**

**Yes to both**

**Yes elders destroyed**

**Yes Wyatt found**

**No Elders destroyed**

**No Wyatt found**

**No you cant say no to both. I need something to write about. Please vote via reviews. I will update as soon as I have the results and yes they will be shown at the start or end of the next chapter.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**A/N yes I know I haven't updated in a while I needed and still do need more votes but the results are at the end of the chapter feel free keep voting the results will be at the end of each chapter if there has been a change.**

**Disclaimer: Refer to summary but if your to busy to do that her****e**** it is. ****I DON'T OWN ANYTHING EXEPT THE PLOT AND ANY CHARACTERS ****I CREATE. **

"Must find Wyatt, must find Wyatt" Piper repeated over and over. It was around 1 in

the morning and piper was wondering around in a daze sort of state. "Huh… what

are you on about Piper its umm 1am is there something wrong?" Paige asked a very

annoyed at her sister for waking her up "Must find Wyatt, must find Wyatt" Piper

continued repeating. "Ok Piper stop mucking around and get some sleep" Paige said

thinking of this as a joke "you'll wake Phoebe" Paige added as a sleepy Phoebe

walked in. "Must find Wyatt, must find Wyatt" Piper continued "What's going on?"

Phoebe asked "Must find Wyatt, must find Wyatt" "Piper will you be quiet already"

Paige ordered "I need my beauty sleep" Phoebe added sleepily "Go back to bed

Piper, PLEASE" Paige pleaded as Phoebe grabbed Pipers arm to take her back to

her room "LET ME GO" screamed Piper but it definitely didn't sound like Piper "

umm Paige?, what do I do?" Phoebe asked "LEO" Paige screamed her voice full of

fear. "What" Leo asked concerned "Its Piper…she's not herself I think she has been

brainwashed, is that possible?" Paige replied amused by her own question, "Yes its

possible, what's she saying?" Leo asked just as Chris orbed down. "'Must find Wyatt,

must find Wyatt' all she does is repeat the same sentence over and over but when I

tried to take her to her room she screamed at me but it, it wasn't her." Phoebe

replied worry was evident in her voice. "ok we just need to get to the book of

shadows before whatever is controlling her does." Leo ordered.

2 minutes later everyone was up in the attic. The girls were searching the book whilst

Leo and Chris had a meeting with the elders, without argument as Piper was in the

kitchen, still brainwashed. "I think I found something" Phoebe said re-reading the

page "yes I'm listening, and reading" Paige added quickly " um what is it you've

found I can't see it" Paige said, confused. "Oh yeah, right, I got a premonition on this

page or this one" Phoebe said clearing Paige's confusion whilst showing her the

other page " Ah I see what did you see, I mean two premonitions in 24 hours, that's a

record" Paige stated

_The Premonition_

_Its dark, black to be exact, in the street outside Tempus has a crying Wyatt in his _

_arms__, and Merlin by his side. "Take us back…Now" Tempus shouted at Merlin who _

_then__ too his arm, taking them back in time. All that could be heard was a terrified _

_Wyatt screaming "MUMMY"_

_End Premonition_

**A/N Yes I am leaving it there**

**Luv **

**LME**

**Now the **

**Poll Results:**

**Yes to both****: 3**

**Yes elders destroyed**

**Yes Wyatt found**

**(New option) Yes find Wyatt no destroy elders: 1**

**No Elders destroyed**

**No Wyatt found**

**Feel free to vote again at chapter 8 or 9 I will have the final tally. Yes that **

**means**** more twists.**


	7. the end for now

This is sort of an update this story is discontinued I may attempt to write it again in the future but I cant get motivated at the moment so I wont update again for a while you are welcome to review me suggestions to continue this fic and I may do so anyway.

Luv

LME


End file.
